Pak Pak
Pak Pak, known more informally as "Neimoidian," was the primary language of the Neimoidian species, and the official language of the Neimoidian homeworld and purseworlds. Overview As a language, Pak Pak was ancient, with roots dating back further even than Old Corellian; it was, originally the only language used by the species. As the race, and its influence, began to spread throughout the galaxy, however, the Neimoidians adopted Galactic Standard Basic, in order to monopolise the trade lines effectively. As such, modern Pak Pak had noticeable Basic influences. Pak Pak consisted of two forms: verbal and non-verbal. Verbal Pak Pak The verbal form of Pak Pak consisted of a series of deep sounds, produced by the unique Neimoidian throat cavity. While the language was considered by many to be quite musical and beautiful, it was, as a result, difficult to pronounce and master by non-Neimoidians. Conversely, the same differences in throat structure created difficulty for the Neimoidians in learning Basic; most members of the species who could speak Basic effectively, had a strong and noticeable accent. Some individuals, however, such as Lushros Dofine and Lok Durd, possessed mild to non-existent accents, with near-perfect mastery of Basic. Non-Verbal Pak Pak Non-verbal Pak Pak consisted entirely of elaborate hand gestures. It was used primarily in private by Neimoidians remaining on their homeworld; however, in areas of business it was ideal in conveying information between colleagues, in a manner either unnoticeable or incomprehensible to non-Neimoidian partners or rivals. It was comparable to Lekku language, employed by Twi'leks, as a means of communicating silently and, potentially, secretly. Pak Pak Words and Phrases *''Spabcrak'' - spacecraft *''Bwasta'' - blaster *''Cohorta'' - lawyer *''Dwarfnut'' - fool *''Contrak'' - contract *''Shanatram'' - torture chamber *''Dleef yrag'' - trade show *''D'nooby'' - bribe *''Trod umbarga'' - trade embargo *''Dleefnarc'' - trade agreement *''L'a heeting'' - Greetings *''Wahr koom'' - Welcome *''Ranka yu'' - Thank you *''Kood b'vy'' - Goodbye *''Kagwe!'' - Fire! *''Drof you rehpon'' - Drop your weapon *''Donc chooze!'' - Don't shoot! *''E'ee zuranda'' - I surrender *''Aands zup!'' - Hands up! *''Zuwenda!'' - Surrender! *''Retweet!'' - Retreat! *''Myo yu h'umble zh'ervant, l'ard'' - I am your humble servant, sir *''Pay eez pon del riva'' - Payment is required upon delivery *''Taz, uv cosa, be addad'' - Tax, of course, will be added *''Myo 'ave brawd da contrak'' - I have brought the contract *''E'ee neet moor tyme cho consider da deel'' - I need more time to consider the deal. *''Ver iz da ezkapa pud?'' - Where is the escape pod? *''Deaktivot yo droidhas'' - Deactivate your droids *''Jetizzon da kargoz'' - Jettison the cargo *''E'ee ave yo ship in myo zights'' - I have your ship in my sights *''Ees a doktur ear?'' - Is there a doctor nearby? *''Myo not fee werr'' - I do not feel well. Numbers: *''Von'' - 1 *''Thoo'' - 2 *''Vree'' - 3 *''Voor'' - 4 *''Vyiiv'' - 5 *''Six'' - 6 *''Zevan'' - 7 *''Ate'a'' - 8 *''Nine'' - 9 *''Taen'' -10 *''Teventee'' - 20 *''Vivtee'' - 50 *''Wunhunard'' - 100 Category:Neimoidian culture Category:Language